Competition Nights
by Avatar Pentopus
Summary: These are the nights before and after the relay and things could get any better for Makoto and Haruka (Must watch Distant Free) MakoHaru


"Haru, are you asleep?"

"No."

"Can't sleep either huh?"

"Yeah."

"Can you believe? We've made it so far."

"I know." Haru smiled and turned to face Makoto

"Haru, for the past few weeks I've been thinking... What made you so happy?"

"Well, being with you guys. Especially, with you." Haru sat at the edge of the bed thinking about what he said; he didn't regret saying that at all. Makoto shot out of his sleeping position.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Im just really joyful with you around, Makoto." Haru said leaning against his knees and elbows in a slouched position

"Haru-" Mako was in a loss for words. They honestly knew they liked each other but they never really brought it up. It was to keep the friendship. Mako shot his gentle smile and slid backwards to lay his head on the wall.

"-I love you, Haru."

Haru smiled, he never thought this was how it'd start.

"I love you, too, Makoto." He stood up from his bed and sat beside Mako leaning his head on the wide shoulder of his partner.

"Does this mean were together?" Haru asked nonchalantly

"I guess so." Makoto breathed out and put his arm around Haruka.

"We should sleep. We have a big day ahead of us." He said smelling Haruka's scent. He always loved it, even if he uses the same thing. As Makoto looked at his side, Haru was already sleeping in his arms. He gently put him in a lying position and slept beside him. The slowly turned off the lamp and went closer to his new boyfriend. He kissed his forehead and slept peacefully. The next morning, Mako woke up first to the sight of Haru holding onto his arm. He smiled knowing he's going to have to get used to that.

"Haru, Haru, get up. Our competition." Makoto said slightly shaking him as gently as he could. Haruka woke up and realized how he was sleeping. He slightly blushing then let go of his arm.

"Haru, lets get ready?"

"Yeah." He said as they both got up from the bed. They stretched and went to the bathroom to shower and freshen up.

"Haru, I'll shower first, alright?" Makoto asked pointing at the shower

"We're gonna be late, lets just shower together." Haru said stripping his clothes. Makoto just shrugged and

Makoto just laid a smile knowing Haru, it was his excuse to be in the water. Plus, its another opportunity for Makoto to be with him before the stressful nervousness. He was obviously scared for the competition but knowing his teammates, it would be a good relay. The shower was like how it would be in school, Makoto would sometimes help Haruka with taking the shampoo away from his hair. As they finished, they got ready and went to the _beautiful, massive, amazing, shimmering, stunning pool._ The gathering area was filled with excitement as the boys were ready to swim the relay. The competition went on until the conflict happens.

****INSERT WHOLE EPISODE 12 COMPETITION PART HERE** **

As everyone went back to their buses, the Iwatobi students were all resting in the back of the bus, Kou was talking to her friend and Miss Ama-chan and Couch Sasabe were both working on their own jobs (AKA Miss Ama-chan was reading a book, probably Shakespeare and Coach was reading book with a hidden magazine inside). The 4 boys in the back were soundly asleep smiling, even if they were disqualified, they were all happy, even, Rei-chan. Nagisa was asleep, hugging Rei like a pillow. Makoto and Haru were snuggled beside each other and Haru was still awake, he couldn't sleep. He was still full of a calm adrenaline rushing through him, with the feeling of being in a relay with the people who started his love for relays. His eyes we're closed and he just listened to Makoto's breathing. When they were in Iwatobi, Kou and Miss Ama-chan went in the small pink car and greeted them a goodbye through the window.

"Haru-chan, Makoto-senpai, me and Rei-chan will be going! Stay safe!" Nagisa said going inside the train.

"Thank you for today." Rei said bowing and then surprisingly hugging them. Makoto smiled and Haru didn't flinch. They both stepped inside the train and Makoto continued waving while Haru kept his hand up. As the train wasn't in sight, they both looked at each other as a sign of 'Lets go?' and "Yeah.'. As they walked Haru suddenly held Makoto's hand. Makoto's eyes widened slightly but he then gave his genuine smile and held it tighter.

"Haru, you sure know how to surprise me."

Haru didn't answer immediately but the little smirk he made was more than enough for Makoto. They both ended up talking about how the competition was and Haru was explaining what happened with Rin. Makoto isn't the type to get jealous and he trusted Haru enough that what happened, was accidental by Rin. Especially the fact that Rn is already taken. After that conversation they were quiet, not having another thing to say without making another whole, long conversation. They passed by the familiar ocean and Haru stopped.

"Spend the night in my house, Makoto." Haru said with a looking at Makoto's arm

"Huh?! That was sudden!" Makoto said flinching backwards

"So thats a no." Haru said grabbing his arm again

"N-no! Its not that, I'll just tell my parents." He said grabbing his phone to text his mom and dad.

Haruka just continued to look at the water as the sun is setting quickly. His eyes were locked on the view and Makoto couldn't help but stare at him. Haru's passion to what he loves to do just makes Makoto's stomach feel warm. The sun finally set and the sky went dark. Makoto then hugged Haru from behind and kissed his cheek.

"Lets go? My parents allowed me."

"Yeah."

Makoto let go and out his arm around Haruka. As they went through the door of Haruka's house, Haruka turned on the light and went straight to Haru's room. They both sat on his bed and Makoto put his large gym bag on the floor next to his feet.

"Thank you, Makoto." Haru said putting his head on Makoto's lap

"Huh? For what?"

"For being here for me."

Makoto smiled and stroked Haruka's hair. Makoto bend down and kissed Haru on the cheek. Haru turned to face his boyfriend while still lying down on him. Makoto couldn't help but admire Haruka's silky hair covering part of his ocean blue eyes.

"I love you, remember that." Haru whispered

"I always have." Makoto said kissing his lips. As Makoto slowly pulled away from the passionate kiss, Haru lifted himself up to kiss him more, we started to lick the lips of Makoto in the midst of the kiss. Makoto knew what this meant, but at the same time, he wanted to be sure he was ready. He had no time to think as his body moved for him, as a moan escaped his mouth when Haru forced his tongue inside his mouth. He kissed back and their tongues were colliding, licking each other, making their mouths warm. Haru started to ghost over Makoto's chest, rubbing his nipples. Makoto groaned and Haruka broke the kiss. Makoto looked vulnerable, he wanted Haru to touch him. He wanted to feel Haru's hands go around him. It felt so good, especially since its with the person he wanted to be with ever since he was a child. Makoto unbuttoned Haru's shirt and threw it on the floor. He felt Haru start to nibble on his collarbone and suck on it until there was a visible hickey. Makoto seemed worried since he knew the swim club would know that they did it just by seeing the love marks. He couldn't care at that time, he just wanted Haru to keep on going. Makoto felt his shirt being raised up and his belt being unbuckled. He helped his boyfriend with it and then he kissed Haruka's neck up to his pulse. It stung a little as he slightly bit into it. He felt Haruka slightly flinch. He immediately backed away.

"Im sorry. We shouldn't be doing thi-" Makoto said being cut off by Haruka kissing him. Makoto instantly melted into him. Haru took off Makoto's pants, they were both still in their swimsuits under neath their pants since they didn't really change after the competition. Makoto started to make soft moans after feeling Haru's lips on his torso kissing his v-line. Makoto was able to reach Haru's pants and easily undid it, he always observed how Haru quickly undresses, putting it into good use. Haruka felt Makoto's member against his thigh, then slowly pulled down Makoto's swimwear to tease. Makoto was still seated at the edge of the bed as Haruka knelt on the floor in front of him. Throwing the swimsuit away, he kissed Makoto's inner thighs, slowly going higher and higher, taunting him per kiss. "H-haru please, t-touch me, p-please" Makoto said covering his face, trying to hide the visible blush on his face, his breath was uneven especially once Haru started to grasp onto his shaft. "Makoto, don't hide your face. I want to see you." Haru started to lick the precum off of the tip of his shaft. Makoto started to say Haruka's name repeatedly as he sucked on it with his hand following. "Ha-haru, I-I -might-" Haru stopped. He didn't want Makoto to come just yet, he wanted him inside of him. "Makoto, wait." He opened the drawer beside his bed, he got a bottle of lube. Haruka then passionately kissed Makoto, grabbing his defined ass. "Mmmhmm, Makoto. I -unh I want you inside me." Makoto turned the positions around, with Haru under him. They were both sweating and rapidly breathing. Makoto kept kissing Haruka's chest and nipples. Makoto then put his elbows by the side of Haruka's head. "A-are you sure?" Makoto whispered in Haruka's ear while biting on the earlobe. He let out a breathy moan before nodding. Makoto gently grabbed the bottle of lubrication from his hand and positioned Haruka's legs. Haru's legs were spread apart and his entry was showing. Makoto applied lube onto his fingers and slowly added it inside his hole. He felt Haru flinch again. He was going to stop until Haru told him to keep going. Makoto didn't really know how sex works, because he only know the "normal" sex that was explained to him by his parents and in class, but never like this. Masturbating was never really something he does, especially with Ren and Ran always at home. "M-makoto, i-insert another finger, p-please." Haru said in a throaty tone. He insert another finger and started to thrust it in and out of his ass. He figured from all the moans and grunts Haru was making, he was doing it correctly. He added a third finger and positioned his penis. "Mako- I-want you inside… I-I'm ready." Makoto nodded and put the tip inside his ass. Haruka's muscles slightly tightened. Makoto then kissed his forehead. "Haru, relax. I'll make sure not to hurt you." He said with his tender smile he always had. Haru loosened up and held Makoto tightly. He knew he'd be leaving marks on his back, but he couldn't help it. Makoto slowly put himself inside Haruka and slowly thrusted into him. He thrusted slightly faster and harder. He could hear both of their skin slapping against each other, echoing at the confined walls of Haru's room. Then he hit that one spot that made Haru powerfully moan with pleasure. He couldn't help but hum at the sound of pleasing his boyfriend. He continued hitting that spot until he knows he wasn't going to last. "Ma-Makoto, come inside me. P-Please." Haru grunted as he was on his peak. Makoto came inside Haru. Haru felt the warm liquid inside of his body, which led him to come on his and Makoto's chest. They were both in the feeling of lust, both slightly blacked out, crying each other's name. Makoto pulled out and lay beside Haru on the bed. Makoto kissed Haru's temple.

"I love you." Haru said putting an arm around his boyfriend.

"I love you so much." He said smelling Haru's scent. It reminded his of the previous night, the night they could 'officially' call each other their own. Like the day, he found Haru sound asleep in his arms. He slept pleasantly, with a great memory on his mind and the person he loves in his arms. As the next morning came, he woke up earlier than Haru. Typical, he is the one who picks him up if he stays too late. He took the time to admire him sleeping. He noticed that they were still dirty from last night's event. He waited for Haru to wake up not to be rude. Minutes passed and Haru started to wake up. He blinked a few times and let go of Makoto's arm. It must be a habit for Haru to cling onto something as he sleeps, and Makoto happily allows it. Its really cute actually.

"Makoto" Haru said in a sleepy manner

"Hmm?"

"Lets have a bath, were dirty." Haru said sitting up.

"Alright, Haru." Makoto said sitting up with his and kissing the back of his neck.


End file.
